


A Perfect Match

by Ilovewestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Love, Teen Barry, Teen Romance, Teen arrowverse, teen Iris, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovewestallen/pseuds/Ilovewestallen
Summary: He’s a popular football player, she’s a pretty cheerleader. On paper they sound like a match made in heaven. But in real life it’s not so easy. High school is filled with twists and turns. Will Barry and Iris’s relationship survive? Or will they fail to overcome the challenges thrown at them?Read to find out!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Kamilla Hwang/Cisco Ramon, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 23
Kudos: 38





	1. The first day

<

It was a warm September morning. The birds were chirping the sun was shining. Nothing could stop Iris West from having a perfect day. 

Today was the first day of junior year. And Iris’s life was perfect she was a pretty cheerleader with lots of friends, her grades consisted of As and Bs, and she had a supportive dad and an awesome little brother. But as good as her life was something was missing. And Iris couldn’t for the life of her figure it out.

Iris walked to her closet and put on the clothes she picked to wear the night before. A cropped white tee and a short skirt. Iris curled her hair and put on some light makeup. Then she headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. Her dad was in the kitchen humming a jazzy tune while pouring some coffee in a cup. Her brother Wally was eating cereal.

“Hi dad, Hey Wally” Iris said as she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey baby girl, you exited for the first day!” Her dad asked.

Iris grabbed a banana from the counter and said “ yeah I am so ready for junior year! And remember I have cheer practice today so Wally you will be taking the bus back”.

Wally frowned “why can’t you just miss it”?

“Why can’t you just take the bus”? Iris fired back.

“Okay, okay kids that’s enough, now get going or your going to be late.”

Iris and Wally grabbed their bags, waved goodbye to their dad and piled into Iris’s car.

Wally was starting high school today and as much as he didn’t want to admit he was nervous. Stopping at a red light. Iris looked at Wally who was staring at his phone.

“Your going to be okay Wally, just remember be yourself”

Wally looked up form his phone and gave a small smile. “Thanks sis,”

“No problem”.

For the rest of the ride they talked about random things. Like what clubs to join, were to sit in the lunchroom and how to make new friends.

Soon they arrived at school. Wally and Iris went their separate ways. Wally has found one of his friends Jesse so he ran off to her. Iris found her Bff Linda Park sitting on a bench.

Linda and Iris went way back. Iris had lost her mom when she was very young Wally was only a baby at the time so he didn’t remember much about her.

It was the first day of kindergarten for Iris and she was super nervous. She was playing with some blocks in the corner of the room when Linda came over and complimented her shoes.

Since then the two girls have been joined by the hip. They did everything together. They tried makeup for the first time together, they had their first kiss with a boy together and they even tried out for the cheer squad together! Iris was a flyer on the squad while Linda was base.

It was the girls third year on the squad and since they were one of the best on the squad they didn’t have to try out. In fact they were leading the try outs along with Sara lance and Becky Cooper. Speaking of Becky Cooper that girl was a nightmare.

She was always so bossy and catty. She was your typical mean girl. Iris meet Linda at the bench and she sat down

“Hey girl”! Linda looked up form her phone and broke out into a big smile!

“Oh my gosh hi I am so sorry I didn’t see you there” Linda replied.

Iris could tell that she was blushing. Placing her hand on her hips. She gave Linda the death stare. “Are you texting Brandon”?

Brandon was Linda’s ex boyfriend. The two broke it off last year because Brandon cheated on her. Linda wanted to forgive him but Iris would not let that happen.

Linda hung her head in embarrassment.

“Yes”

“Linda” Iris groaned. “You are too good for him, promise you won’t text him anymore”?

“Fine I won’t” Linda wined. “But I blame you if I end up single forever”!

The girls broke out in laughter.

“Okay, we should get going to home room” Iris said.

The girls went inside the school then parted ways.

Iris was looking at her phone when she bumped into someone and fell onto the floor.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry here let me help you”.

Iris looked up to see a boy. He had sparkling green eyes and brown hair. The mystery boy grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet.

“Thanks” Iris said. She couldn’t stop staring at him. The mystery boy handed her her backpack and said.

“I’m Barry Allen, I am new if you couldn’t tell already”

Iris held out her hand. “I’m Iris West, and welcome to CCH”. Barry gave her a smile.

Iris couldn’t help but stare at him he was really cute. Breaking the silence Barry said

“ I should get going, I’ll see you around”. Iris nodded. Walking to her home room Iris said to herself _I think I am in love._

The rest of the day flew by. And before Iris new it it was time for cheer tryouts. 

Footabll tryout were also happening today so instead of doing the tryouts outside they had to do it Gym A.

Iris changed into her blue and white cheerleading uniform. She pulled her hair into a high pony and attached a blue bow to her hair. 

As she was walking to get the the gym. Iris heard someone call her name. 

“Iris hey!”. Tuning around Iris saw Barry. He had also changed into light blue shirt and grey sweatpants. 

“Hey Barry what are you doing here”? 

“I am heading to football tryouts”. 

_Ooo cute and fit._

_“_ Thanks” 

Iris’s eyes widened. Did she say that out loud? 

Iris laughed nervously “oh um sorry I-“ 

“no need to apologize I found it quite nice you think I am cute and fit”. 

Iris blushed. She felt Barry’s eyes travel her body. _Thank god for the pervert that made these skirts_

”well I should get going, good luck”. 

“Thanks”. Iris watched Barry walk away. She couldn’t help but stare at him. Oh how she hopes he makes the team. 

Iris walked into the gym. The gym was filled with freshman's who hoped to make the team. And sophomores, juniors and seniors upset that they had to try out. 

Ms.Crook was the leader of the squad. She got final say on who would join. Becky, Linda and Iris would just be choreographing the routine. And they would help Ms.Crook make her decision.

Just as Iris was about to sit down and stretch when a familiar voice echoed through the gym. 

“Iris why are you late? If you don’t take the squad seriously your welcome to quit” Iris turned around to see none other then Becky Cooper. Before Iris could say anything. Linda jumped up to her defense 

“Oh shut up Becky! We need Iris on the squad she is the BEST flyer at this school, so take your legs and walk away”

Becky rolled her eyes “ whatever” then she she strutted away to go yell at a freshman who wasn’t “ stretching right”.

Soon Ms. Crook walked in. Okay everybody “welcome to cheer tryouts” some of you are trying out for the first time, while some of you have tried out before and have even made the squad.” 

Becky, Iris, Linda and Sara going to show you some simple steps. Then we will pair you up into groups each group will consist of 3 bases and 1 flyer” 

Becky and Linda lifted Iris into the air and Iris did a simple L stand then did a basket toss into Sara arms. They ended the stunt with a pose. 

The gym filled with applause. Iris did a few more tricks and then it was time for the other kids to try. 

Iris, Becky, Linda and Sara watched the girls carefully. Ms.Crook took notes on her clipboard. 

Next it was time to show some tumbling. Becky demonstrated a simple back handspring. Then Iris did a balk walkover. 

Linda and Sara then showed some simple cheers and dance moves. 

Most people think that the school cheer squad just cheers for the football and basketball teams but they also go to competitions. 

After a grueling two hours it was finally time to a announce who made it. 

Iris posted the names who got in on the bulletin bored. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jesse. 

Iris walked over to her. “Hey girl sorry you didn’t make the squad”. Iris pulled Jesse into a hug. 

“It’s okay there are plenty of other things I can join”. Iris smiled is sympathetically.

Jesse walked out of the gym. Iris felt really bad but it was just apart of life to be rejected. 

Grabbing her bag Iris headed to the girls locker room she changed back into her school clothes. 

“Hey Lin wanna go to jitters”. 

“Sure”. 

Jitters was only a few minutes away by car. Soon the arrived. Linda sat down at a table in the comer while Iris went up to the counter to order there drinks. 

“Hi can I have a two small lattes”? The lady and the counter nodded 

“That will be $5.75 just as Iris was about to hand over her credit card. A hand came and handed his credit card to the cashier. 

“Here let me” Iris whipped her head around to she Barry Allen standing behind her with a goofy smile. 

“Oh no you don’t have to do that”. 

Barry smiled “I insist”. 

Iris gave up on trying to convince him. So while waiting for her drinks. Iris asked Barry “what are you doing here”? 

“What a guy can’t come to get some coffee” he joked. 

“ no I didn’t mean-“ 

“Relax Iris I was kidding, I made the football team so I am just hanging out with some of my teammates.” 

Iris looked to her right and sure enough Iris saw Oliver Queen the captain of the football squad and Ronnie Raymond sitting in a booth. 

“Congrats Barry, I guess I will be seeing you out on the field”. 

Barry smiled and handed Iris her drinks. 

“Lucky me I have beautiful girl to cheer me on”. And with that Barry walked away to his table. Leaving Iris just standing t there. She couldn’t help the blush creep onto her cheeks. 

“What a perfect first day”!


	2. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris become closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying my story. I know I am not the best writer and bare with me if there are a few typos. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are liking this story!

It was finally Friday. And boy was Iris happy. School was going really good. Her grades were decent, the cheer squad was preforming their first routine at tend football game today, and most importantly Barry and her were getting closer.

They shared 3 classes together. language arts, history and Gym. Iris couldn’t tell if Barry liked her. Apart of her thinks he does but she didn’t wanna make the first move as stupid as it was she really want him to be the one to ask her out.

Iris was at her locker when Eddie Thawn walked toward her and leaned on the her locker door.

“Hey Iris you look really hot”. Iris rolled her eyes. Eddie had been hitting on her since freshman year. She kept rejecting him but he wouldn’t leave her alone.

Most girls would jump at the chance to be with him. He was pretty, and rich. But also a hug ass.

Iris hates the way his eyes would trace over her body. He made her regret wearing such a short skirt.

“ I can’t wait to see you at the game doing those flips in the air. Will you give me a good luck kiss?” Eddie said. He was on the football team but not many guys liked him except for Tony Woodward and a few other guys.

He leaned in closer to her to try and get a kiss. But before he could Iris pushed him away from her and said in a serious tone

“in your dreams Thawn”! “Now will you please leave me alone Eddie?”

Eddie didn’t budge instead he put a hand on her waist and pushed her closer to him.

“Come on Iris you know you want me”. Iris tried to get out of his grip but he was really strong.

“Eddie let me go”. Before he could respond. Barry yanked Eddie by the caller and pulled him back.

“Dude she said let her go”.

“Mind your own business Allen!” “Iris and I were just talking”.

A small crowd had gathered to watch the events unfold. Barry’s grip on Eddie tightened

“it is my business when she ask you to let her go and you don’t listen”. “Now run along before someone gets hurt”! Barry threatened.

Iris had never seen this side of him but it turned her on.

Eddie scoffed but surrendered. “Whatever see you later Iris.” As Eddie walked away the crowd that had formed disappeared.

Iris looked up at Barry who was still fuming. She walked closer to him and grabbed his hand.

“Thanks Barry”. Barry looked up from his thoughts and looked into her eyes. It was the first time he realized that they sparkled.

“How long as that Eddie gut been bothering you”.

Iris fiddled her hand and looked down. “Since Freshman year”, “But please don’t worry about him he is just a dick”.

Barry nodded his head and whispered “okay” “I guess I should head to class, I will see you at the game though”.

“Yeah I’ll be there cheering you and the other guys on”. They smiled at each other and then Barry leaned in. Iris heart beat quickened was he going to kiss her? Barry’s hand brushed a piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Even though he didn’t kiss her, a million butterflies swarmed in her stomach and Iris’s face reddened. 

“Bye Barry”. 

“Bye Iris”. And with that Iris practically skipped to class. 

It was now 6:50 pm and Iris and the girls were getting ready for the game. The girls looked amazing in their uniforms. 

Linda was applying some mascara to Sara when Ms.Crook came in. 

“Okay ladies this is the kickoff the the year. Remember if we do a good job we could get invitations to big competitions. Remember flyers squeeze your body when you are in the air, and most of all have fun and don’t drop anybody”! 

The group laughed. 

“No girl I am serious we can’t afford an injury”. 

The group quieted down. The first game was always very nerve racking but Iris knew that the squad would pull through. 

It was time for the girls to go onto the field. Iris spotted Wally in the bleachers she waved to him and Jesse. Iris looked to the left and was surprised to see Caitlin Snow. 

Iris and Caitlin were friends. Caitlin was a very shy girl. Her dad had died when she was little. They used to be kinda close but in high school the drifted apart. Caitlin was very smart and was in all Ap classes. She hung out with kids like Cisco Ramon and Chester p. Runk. 

Soon the football time arrived on the field. Iris and the other girls stared a cheer and some simple dance moves. She could her people form the crowd clap and yell. 

A smile formed on Iris face when she saw Barry ran across the field he looked really good in his uniform. She saw him run towards her. And she quickly adjusted her uniform. 

“Hi” Barry said 

”hi”.

“You look really good”. He eyes drifted on her from her chest to her bare stomach.

Iris couldn’t help tingle when he stared at her.

“Thanks, but you should probably get going before coach Rooney kicks you ass”.

Barry turned around to see Coach Rooney yelling at him and motioning for him to come back.

“Shit, I better go if I wanna stay on the team”. Barry ran back to his team.

CCH was going against Jefferson high school. 

“Ready set break”. Oliver yelled. He threw the ball to Barry who caught it and started running he tossed it to Ronnie who passed it to Eddie who ran and scored a touch down.

The crowd cheered.

Iris was not very into football so she couldn’t really understand what was going on all she knew was that they were winning. Iris focused on the cheer routines.

Soon it was half time. The squad strayed with some cheers and dance moves then some tumbling. Then they went into their stunt groups. Iris flipped into Becky and Linda’s arms then they hoisted her up into the air. 

They did a few moves then they did a flip back on to the ground. The crowd roared. Iris looked and saw Barry. He gave her a reassuring smile. 

The game continued.

Two hours latter. The game was over CCH scored 36 points and Jefferson 13. 

Iris ran over to Barry and kept in his arms. He easily picked up up. 

“You did an amazing job”! 

“Thanks, you were amazing too, all those flips and cheers were very impressive.” 

“Thank you, you can set me down though”. 

“Oh, sorry” Barry set her down. Before Iris could say anything Becky walked up to them. 

“Hey Barry, you were really good”. She said while twirling a pice of her hair.

Barry scratched his neck and said “ah thanks Becky”. 

Of course Becky didn’t get the hint that both of them wanted her to leave. 

“Ahem”. Iris coughed. Becky turned to Iris and said in a fake concerned voice. 

“Are you okay Iris do you have a cold or something”.

Iris rolled her eyes “this girl will never get a hint” Iris thought to herself. 

Sensing Iris’s annoyance. Barry grabbed Iris hand and said “ sorry Becky me and Iris have to get good going we going it was nice chatting with ya”.

“Wait can I come with”? Becky asked

“Nope” Barry and Iris ran away from a confused Becky. The girl has never been turned down before. The stopped running when they reached the parking lot.

“Her face was priceless when you said no”. Iris said.

“ Yeah Becky has been chatting me up since I came hopefully now she gets the idea that I am not interested”

“Come one lets go” Barry added

Iris’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion “ were are we going”.

“It’s a surprise”.

Iris couldn’t believe it they were on the roof of Jitters.They were sitting on the ledge looking over the city it was beautiful. Iris had no idea that Barry had a little baby boy in him. It reminded her that there was still a lot she didn’t know about him.

“Hey Barry”? Iris asked

“Hmm”?

“Why did you wanna hang out with me instead of celebrating with your team?”

The question caught Barry off guard. Nervously he said “cause I like spending time with you, you are one of my first friends I made.Plus I really don’t wanna hang out with Eddie” Iris laughed she couldn’t argue with that.

Taking a risk Iris decided to ask a question she has been wanting to ask taking a deep breath she said “ why did you move”?

Barry scooted closer to Iris. “ my dad got a job offer to work as a surgeon in Central City Hospital”

“Oh,you sound sad is everything okay” Iris asked

“Yeah well my dad is why they call a workaholic, my mom works at home and raises my little sister and I, my dad doesn’t come to any of my games and he is like never home”. Iris put a hand on his back

“I know how that feels when I was 3 my mom died of an overdose, my dad is a detective for CCPD and he has to work a lot to support me and my brother Wally sometimes I miss him and wish he could just stay home”.

“Iris oh my god I had no idea, here I am complaining about my family when you don’t even have a mother”.

“It’s alright Barry there is no need to feel guilty”.

To reassure him Iris rested her head on Barry’s shoulder. And like second nature Barry warped his arm around her taking in her beauty. She smelt like strawberries.

Both of them felt a feeling they have never felt before. Being wrapped in each other’s arm was like being home. Iris and Barry both knew that they were in love. But whatever that is supposed to happen next they didn’t need to worry about. Because all that mattered was this moment.


	3. “Why is love so hard”?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris struggle to tell each other how they feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Barry has a little sister named Carly. I just felt like the storyline would work better if Barry wasn’t an only child. 
> 
> I also want to expand Caitlin and Iris’s friendship. In the show they barley talk I don’t know if the actors are fighting or they just aren’t friends. 
> 
> Let’s be real the so called ship war ended when Iris leapt into Barry’s arms in season 1 episode 1. 😏😂
> 
> Anyway thank you all so much for reading and I hope you are liking this story!

It was Saturday afternoon and thoughts were swirling in Barry’s mind. 

_Love._

_Why is it so complicated?_

_Why can’t it be simple?_

_Why is it so hard to tell somebody you like them._

He was currently in his room trying to do his math homework but all he could think about was Iris. It had been 2 weeks since Barry and Iris shared a special moment on top of the Jitters roof top. 

Since then they had barley spent anytime together. 

Barry had football practice like everyday. 

Iris had cheer practice everyday. When the two weren’t doing any extracurricular activities. They were in school. Studying for an upcoming exam or working on a project.

Even though they shared 3 classes together they barley got a chance to talk. 

They had a chance in history to work together for a project but Mr. Walsh partnered Iris with Caitlin Snow and Barry with Cisco Ramon. The project was to pick one of the most important historical events that happened in the U.S and make a presentation about it. To Barry it sounded SO boring. He was better at subjects like science and math which was ironic because he was having trouble focusing on math. 

But god every time he looked at Iris all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless. He wanted to kiss every part of her body and do so much more to her. 

Suddenly his door swung open and in walked is 7 year old sister Carly. Barry’s groaned. Carly plopped onto his bed and gave him a toothy smile. 

“Carly how many times have I told you to knock” Barry scolded

”A million” Carly responded. 

“Exactly so why didn’t you knock”? 

Carly shrugged her shoulders and focused on the doll in her hand. 

Barry sighed. He loved Carly, she was the baby of the family and Barry would always look out for her, but damn she can be so annoying”. 

Barry got up form his desk and picked Carly up. 

“Hey! Put me down!” Carly yelled. Barry set her down outside his door, slammed it shut and locked it. 

“I’m telling mom”! She yelled as she pounded on the door. 

“Don’t care”! Barry yelled back. He hears Carly huff in anger but eventually she walked away. 

Now he could get back to his math homework. Oh who was he kidding back to thinking about Iris West. 

It was 4:00 pm and Iris and Caitlin were in her room. They had been assigned to work on their history project together. The topic they chose was the Great Depression. 

Caitlin barley said anything so far. Iris tried to make conversation but Caitlin wouldn’t really say anything back. Right now they were just sitting in silence. 

Trying to break the silence Iris got up form her bed and rummaged through her desk drawer.

“Aha, I found it”. Iris said is victory. Getting Caitlin’s attention she looked at Iris and asked curiously “what did you find”? 

Iris turned around to face Caitlin.In her hand she held an old photograph. It was of Caitlin, Iris, and Linda they were 7 and it was Halloween. Caitlin went as a doctor, Iris was Cinderella and Linda was tinker bell. The three girls were making a goofy face and had chocolate smudges on their mouths.

Caitlin laughed it reminded her of the good times when life was simple, when she was simple. 

“It’s nice to see you smile Cait”. Iris said as she sat down next to Caitlin. Iris could feel Caitlin tense up. When they were in 8th grade Caitlin’s father died. Her mother shut Caitlin out. And because of that Caitlin shut Iris and all her other friends out. Iris tried to reach out to her but she didn’t try hard enough. 

“I have missed you Caitlin” 

Caitlin looked up a tears escaping her eyes. She pulled Iris into a hug “I missed you too and Linda”. 

Iris laughed in relief “I am sorry Caitlin I didn’t the hard enough to preserve are friendship”. 

Caitlin shook her head. “No it was my fault I pushed you away”. The girls embraced once again. Tears of joy ran down both of their faces. Nobody knew how happy they were to be friends again. 

“Okay so we a A LOT to catch up on”. Iris said she was so exited to catch up with her. 

Let it be said the girls did not work on their project. 

After Caitlin left Iris decided to text Barry she had gotten his phone number when they were on top of Jitters rooftop. They hadn’t talked in awhile. 

_”Hey”_ Immediately she got a response 

“ **Hi** ”. 

Taking a deep breathe Iris wrote 

“ _Do you wanna hang out”.?_

**“Sure, wanna go to Jitters? This time inside :)**

“ _I’ll meet you there!”_

Iris sighed happily. She grabbed her keys said goodbye to her dad and Wally and headed out the door. 

When Barry walked into Jitters. He was hit with the smell of Coffee and baked goods. In the corner he saw Iris. Barry felt like time stopped. 

Her hair black hair was curled. She was wearing skinny jeans and a white tang top. 

He walked up to the table.

”Hey Iris” Barry said trying to contain his excitement. 

“Hi Barry, how are you?” Iris asked as he sat down. 

“Good, my little sister is driving me crazy though”. Iris laughed 

“yeah younger siblings can be very annoying”. 

Before Barry could reply a young women came up to them and asked “Are y’all ready to order”. 

“Yes, I will have a medium ice tea”. The women nodded and then looked at Iris

”and for you”? 

“I will have a small latte”. The women smiled and then walked away. 

In less then 5 minutes their drinks were here. Barry and Iris talked while drinking their beverages. 

It was really nice to spend time with Iris. He loved her smile and how she would twist her bracelet when she got nervous. 

Soon Iris got up “I should get going”. 

She picked up her purse and started to head out. 

“Wait”.! Barry called. “Let me walk you to your car?” Iris nodded. 

They walked out to the parking lot. “Well this was nice Barry, I guess I’ll see you at school”. She turned around to unlock her car when Barry grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. 

“Iris wait, I need to tell you something” their faces were close her lips were only a few centimeters away. 

“Yes Barry?” 

A million thoughts were racing in his mind. Carefully cupped her face and leaned in.

Iris closed her eyes exited for what was coming.But before his lips touched hers a voice rang out. 

“Iris! Hey”. Barry let go of her face and Iris turned around to see who was calling 

Eddie. Iris groaned. Why did this have to happen she thought. Barry was about to kiss her! 

Eddie walked up to the two. 

“Hey Eddie what are you doing here”? Iris asked through gritted teeth. 

Eddie shrugged “I was just around the corner when I saw you”. “Why are you with Allen”? 

“We were hanging out”. Iris reapplied. She looked over to Barry who looked even more annoyed with Eddie then her. 

“ anyway I was just leaving” Iris looked at Barry and gave him a small smile. Opening her car door Iris sat down.

why does the universe hate her? 

Once Iris pulled out of Jitters. Barry walked away to get to his own car. He was pissed. He was about to kiss Iris and she was going to let him kiss her. But Eddie got in the way. He climbed into his car and wondered

“Why is love so hard”? 


End file.
